We've Got Tonite
We've Got Tonight è una canzone di Bob Seger cantata nell'episodio Lo voglio, il quattordicesimo della quarta stagione. Prima della canzone, Finn e Rachel hanno una conversazione in cui Finn dice a Rachel che lui sa che non può stare con Brody perché lo ama ancora. Sembra come se siano sul punto di baciarsi, ma Rachel gli dice che devono cantare la loro canzone come un duetto. La canzone inizia quando Rachel prende l'ultimo petalo dal fiore. Jake, Marley, Kurt e Blaine ballano un lento uno nelle braccia dell'altro, mentre Finn e Rachel salgono sul palco mentre cantano. Un uomo chiede a Sue di ballare. Quinn dice che non ha mai ballato un lento con una ragazza, ma le piace, lasciando Santana con un sorriso. Rachel e Finn si tengono per mano mentre cantano e mentre si avviano nella loro stanza d'albergo insieme. Blaine e Kurt cantano e Kurt trascina Blaine per la cravatta nella stanza, Marley e Jake cantano mentre camminano nella stanza insieme, felici. Quinn e Santana si divertono mentre cantano, correndo nella loro stanza, e Betty e Artie vanno insieme, sembra che è nata una nuova amicizia. Nella stanza d'albergo, Finn e Rachel si tolgono i vestiti. Testo della canzone Finn: I know it's late I know you're weary I know your plans don't include me Rachel: Still here we are Both of us lonely Longing for shelter from all that we see Finn: Why should we worry? No one will care, girl Rachel: Look at the stars now, so far away We've got tonight Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay? Deep in my soul I've been so lonely All of my hopes now so fading away I've longed for love Like everyone else does I know I'll keep searching after today Finn: So there it is, girl We've got it all now Rachel: And here we are, babe What do you say? Finn e Rachel: We've got tonight Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay? Kurt: I know it's late and I know you're weary Blaine: I know your plans don't include me Marley: Still here we are Jake e Marley: Both of us lonely, both of us lonely Quinn: We've got tonight Santana: Who needs tomorrow? Artie: Let's make it last Betty: Let's find a way Finn: Turn out the light Rachel: Come take my hand now Finn e Rachel: We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay? We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay? Curiosità *Per questa canzone ci sono dieci solisti, alla pari con la performance Do They Know It's Christmas?; *Durante la canzone, Blaine e Kurt entrano nella stanza di un hotel numero 206. Il numero si riferisce alla 2x06, l'episodio Il primo bacio, in cui i due si sono incontrati per la prima volta. Errori *La stanza di Rachel e Finn inizialmente è la numero 208 ma in un'inquadratura seguente è la 214. Inoltre la maniglia ha cambiato posizione. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Betty Pillsbury